


Lady of Winterfell

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: What did Winterfell’s Lady think?





	Lady of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343026) by Rudard Kipling. 



> This piece of nonsense popped in to my head and there was only one way to get it out. 
> 
> Characters belong to GRRM, apologies to Rudyard Kipling, Fair use.

What did Winterfell’s Lady think?

No one ever knew,

Someone asked the Blacksmith's wife,

And she told them true.

 

For when you get them in the case 

Their alike as a row of pins.

Arya Waters and Winterfell’s Lady

Are sisters under their skins.


End file.
